Meet Olivia
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Oliver always knew he looked and sounded a little feminine - though he'd never admit it - but when Johnny forces him into something, he finds out just how true this fact is . . . true enough even to fool is best friend . . ? Oliver/Enrique
1. How it all began

**A/N:**This is something I thought of a while ago, but through a combination of lack of time and motivation, I never got it published. In any case, I tried to make this as cannon, original and believable as possible, so I hope you like it :) . . . oh yea, I couldn't remember how to spell Enrique's last name and I couldn't find it, so if it's wrong, please feel free to correct me!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the Characters.

* * *

"I told you, I didn't do it! Give it back to me!"

Johnny pulled the small electronic device in his hand further up out of Oliver's reach as the green-haired teen again jumped pitifully for it.

"I don't believe you!" The redhead said. "I know you took my book! And-"

"Since when have you cared so much about books?" Robert asked as he entered the room. The redhead flushed furiously as he turned his head to look at the teen.

"Uh... I love books." He lied awkwardly. Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Um-hm." He said simply.

Now being distracted, Oliver jumped up and grabbed his PDA from Johnny's grip and attempted to run away with it. However, Johnny quickly realized what had happened and reached out to grab the back of Oliver's shirt before yanking the device back.

"Uh-uh." He sid almost mockingly.

Oliver almost whined. He'd been so close!

"Johnny! It's mine! Give it back!"

Johnny waved the smallish object in the air, teasing the teen who owned it.

"Nope."

Oliver pouted. He really wanted his PDA back, his entire life was on that thing! He wouldn't care if Johnny couldn't get into it, he would have just let the redhead have his fun and wait until the other teen got bored of the charade. But as it was, Johnny had cracked the password on it and now had free access to whatever secrets it held. He could tell all of Oliver's secrets, or mess with the settings or, le gasp! He might erase Oliver's schedule! Oh the horror!... No, the redhead wouldn't do that... would he?

Shaking his head, Oliver straightened and crossed his arms across his chest. He just had to figure out what the other teen wanted, that's all. Simple. If Johnny didn't believe that Oliver hadn't taken his book, then Oliver would have to let the teen have his revenge, then he'd finally get his PDA back. By no means was he going to resort to begging like some common street rat; he was a Polanski, the son of a wealthy french aristocrat! And Polanski's didn't beg.

"What do you want Johnny?" Oliver askeed calmly, looking up into Johnny's face. An evil glint shone in the taller boy's eyes and Oliver swallowed hard.

"You have to dress like a girl and get ten guy's numbers _and_ convince them you'll call them. Then you have to make a date with another guy."

Oliver blinked at Johnny for a few moments, then finally burst into laughter.

"Yea right!" He replied, smirking at the other teen when he'd stopped laughing. "I'm not that desperate."

Come on! What did Johnny think he was? Oliver had more dignity then that. And there was no way he was going to berate himself to that level just for the sake of a few important documents, and phone numbers, and a few embarrassing documents (aka journal entries) and.... his whole life. Oliver shook his head. No, he could get by without it. Besides, when Johnny saw that Oliver wasn't going to cooperate and that he wasn't interested, he'd eventually give up and get bored of his childish antics. Thus, Oliver would get his PDA back without even breaking a sweat.

Johnny however wasn't thinking on the same lines as the small teen and Oliver swallowed hard when another devious glint shone in the redhead's eyes.

"Oh really?" Johnny said slyly.

He raised the PDA to his eye level and turned it on. Oliver watched nervously as the redhead skimmed through the contents until he found something that interested him.

"Ah, this looks interesting. Let's see how rusty my French is. Should say something like this;" Johnny cleared his throat with a smirk and began to read. "May fifteenth. I went to the amusement park with the rest of the team today, it was a lot of fun. But I think the best part of the day was when I went to-"

OK, screw honour and dignity.

"STOP!" Oliver wailed, cutting Johnny off as tears came to his eyes. He fell to his knees and looked up at the redhead through glossy eyes. He couldn't have anyone else knowing his secret, he'd be ruined, his life would be over.

"OK, I'll do it! I'll do whatever you want, please! Just give me back my pilot!!"

Johnny put the object in his pocket and looked down at the small teen in satisfaction, totally unaffected by the threat of tears. If only the french boy's fans could see him now. Here they all thought Oliver Polanski was all dignified and honorable and tough. Pft.

Then again.... Johnny knew he'd feel terrible if it weren't for the fact that Oliver had already committed a terrible crime against him! If not for that fact his head would be hung in shame and guilt and he'd probably be begging for his friends' forgiveness. But as it was, this was all Oliver's own fault, so he found it easy to ignore his guilt.

"Good, glad were on the same page." The redhead said with a devious smirk. "I'll just make a call and we'll have you ready in a jiffy."

Oliver sniffled miserably as he watched Johnny stalk triumphantly out the door. He then hung his head and attempted desperately to pull himself together.

Robert watched the whole display with a deep frown. He didn't like the situation one bit, but he'd always sworn not to get involved in other people's problems. So, reluctantly, he sat back and watched the scene before him unfold with sympathy.

Soon enough, Johnny re-appeared with two girls in tow.

"Oliver, meet my cousin Tiffany and her friend Leiah."

"Oh wow, he's like such a cutie!" Said the blonde haired Leiah.

The two girls starred at Oliver whom was still knelt on the ground and Oliver forced a smile.

"Hello." He said kindly.

Tiffany starred at Oliver for another few moments, then looked up at Johnny with a frown.

"You're like, such a jerk Johnny." She drawled in disapproval. "You know that right?"

Johnny gave the girl a small scowl.

"Just do your job." He replied irritably.

Both girls looked like the typical "girly" type, but whereas Leiah seemed to be a total ditz, Tiffany was a lot less bubbly.

"Whatever." Tiffany said with a frown. She then walked up to Oliver and extended her hand to him to help him up.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany. It's like, really cool to meet you."

Oliver took her hand and stood up.

"You too." He said with a genuine smile.

Tiffany looked Oliver over, then sighed dramatically and walked over to a near-by table, upending her bag to dump it's contents on top of it.

"Lets like, get this over with."

Oliver swallowed and reluctantly walked over to the girl. This was it, he was about to commit social suicide. Life as he knew it was officially over.

* * *

When the girls were finally finished Oliver was wearing a denim mini skirt, an off-the-shoulder red and white striped shirt that showed his belly and a cute red beret. They'd painted his face with what had to be every type of make-up known to woman-kind and had even stuck false eyelashes over his already lengthy ones. A pair of high-heeled white boots completed the outfit.

Oliver reached up to touch his now elbow-length green hair. He shivered as he remembered the girls telling him that the extentions were actually real hair -- that really creeped him out.

"Something's missing." Johnny said thoughtfully, one eye closed as his forefinger and thumb rested on his chin.

"Like, duh." Tiffany said irritably. "He's like totally flat!"

Oliver's face dropped and his eyes widened at this. It was bad enough that they'd almost completely changed his gender, and that he was wearing female undergarments, but now they wanted to stuff him to?! Come on! When did the humiliation end?!

"Oh. Right." Johnny said simply. "There's some tissues in the bathroom."

Both girls looked scandalized.

"Oh my God!" Tiffany exclaimed as if Johnny as just confessed he was actually a woman.

"Like, what's wrong with you?!" Leiah added. "We're trying to make him look like a sexy woman, not a high-school, loser wanna be!!"

Johnny blinked at the two.

"Geeze, sorry I said anything."

Tiffany snorted indignantly.

"Just shut-up and let us work. Since you're so obviously clueless."

Johnny glared at her but she ignored him and pulled something else from the pocket of her bag.

Oliver's eyes widened at the sight of the two objects.

"What... is... that?!" He asked in horror. Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"They're gel cups." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

When Oliver backed away from her, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they like, totally feel like the real thing."

Oliver's face paled. That's exactly what he was afraid of! He felt his face heat up as the two girls approached him and pulled his shirt out, inserting the 'fake boobs' into his bra and adjusting them to the right place.

Both girls leaned back and Tiffany placed a finger to her face and closed one eye thoughtfully like Johnny had.

"Hmm.." She hummed thoughtfully. "That's about a C cup.... I think that's big enough."

Oliver almost fainted. A C cup? That sounded huge! Oh God, the horror of it! The mortification, the indignity!

"Somebody kill me.." He squeaked to himself.

Not hearing him, the girls stepped back to observe their work. After looking him over and reaching out to make a few touch-ups and adjust a few things (which made Oliver blush again), the girls finally stopped and nodded approvingly, bright smiles coming to their faces.

"Perfect! You're like, totally hott!" Tiffany said happily.

"Gee... thanks.." Oliver mumbled sarcastically.

"Yea, you make like, a totally hott girl!" Leiah gushed. "You should totally consider getting a sex change!"

All color drained from Oliver's face as he starred at the two girls with wide eyes.

"What!?" He exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry." Tiffany added dismissively. "You're a totally cute, adorable guy too."

Leiah tilted her head to one side.

"Yea..." She drawled thoughtfully. "But what would you rather be; a totally hott girl, or a totally cute, adorable guy?"

Oliver pouted.

"How about a totally hott guy?" He mumbled unhappily.

Both girls blinked at him for a moment, then looked at each other and burst into laughter, making Oliver frown deeply.

"No way!" Leiah said through her laughter. "Your way to much of a cutie to be hott! Hott is like sexy, and you're not sexy!"

Oliver's frown deepened and he felt horrible. He'd never once felt bad about himself until that moment but right then, he felt terrible.

Tiffany stopped laughing and gave her friend a withering stare. She then turned back to Oliver and heaved another dramatic sigh.

"Sometimes adorable is way better then hott." She stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, you're done now so I guess you can like... go or whatever."

Oliver turned around a little uncertainly, but Johnny stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

Thinking Johnny had suddenly had a change of heart, Oliver turned around hopefully as the redhead walked up to him. He sighed however as Johnny held out a pair of clip-on earrings and what looked like a contacts case.

"The earings are speakers and the contacts are actually small cameras so I'll know what's going on."

Oliver gave him an unamused look, then sighed and reached out to take the things and put them on. When he was finished he starred at Johnny with the deepest form of loathing. But instead of backing down, Johnny grinned.

"You know what's sad?" He asked anyone in general, continuing before anyone could answer. "He actually looks hott as a girl."

Oliver's expression darkened.

"Revenge is sweet, mon ami." He warned dangerously.

Unaffected, Johnny simply grinned. Oliver turned then and walked away, finding the simple feat very hard with his newly acquired footwear.

"Hurry along, _Olivia_."

Oliver froze and bristled.

"Olivia?" He repeated with a bitter edge to his voice. "You couldn't come up with something better then that? I already look like myself!"

Johnny snickered.

"Yea, I know. I wanna see how long it takes until someone recognizes you."

Oliver's teeth clenched and flames burned in his eyes as he starred at Johnny over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but Johnny cut him off.

"Oh, and you've gotta accept any advances guys make on you."

Oliver's nose scrunched up in disgust and from a couch near-by, Robert's already present frown deepened.

"At least allow him to reject anyone getting too fresh." Robert said to Johnny.

"No way!" Johnny said with a grin.

"Johnny..." Robert said lowly. Johnny turned to look at his team captain and immediately caved under the withering stare the elder young man was giving him.

"Fine!" The redhead said irritably. "But only if they get really fresh!"

Oliver shot Robert a grateful look, then scowled at Johnny and stuck his nose in the air. He snorted indignantly and turned on his heel to stalk away, almost tripped because of the ridiculously high heels, quickly steadied himself, ignored the raucous laughter from Johnny and polite, quiet laughter from Robert behind him, and stalked out the door, making sure to slam it shut extra hard behind him on the way out.

* * *

It was around noon and Oliver was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of one of Paris' many crowded shopping streets. He had already easily procured ten phone numbers and all he had left to do was make a date with a guy -- which he'd quickly discovered would be easy. Only problem was; he wanted to find one who he was at least a little sure wouldn't drag him off to some fancy hotel in hopes of ... well, in hopes of getting something Oliver was not about to give!

"Stupid mini skirts...!" The small teen mumbled irritably to himself as he pulled down on the hem of it. This resulted in covering more of his thighs, but also in exposing more of his hips; which he quickly noticed that a passing boy liked very much.

Oliver glared at the boy who'd given him a playful wink and quickly pulled the skirt back up again, growling in frustration as once again more thigh was exposed. There was no way to win!

"How indecent can you get?!" Oliver muttered angrily. "Do girls these days have no modesty?!"

Finally deciding that there was nothing to be done about his so-called friend's poor choice in clothing, Oliver sighed heavily and placed his hands on the fountain either side of him. He looked around at the passers by and looked over the boys walking by him wearily. One of these "lucky" boys would be expecting a date with whom they thought was a very sexy girl soon. Oliver wanted to make sure he'd be safe with his choice though. So far, upon acquiring phone numbers he'd never call, he'd gotten his butt slapped and squeezed countless times, gotten pecks on the cheeks, light kisses on the neck and shoulders, had his hips and thighs caressed and gotten more sexual comments and suggestions then he ever wanted to hear directed at him in a lifetime.

_"Poor girls." _Oliver thought to himself this time. _"I never knew my side of the gender were such pigs until today."_

It was when the small green-haired teen had finally decided on a good-looking brunette boy some ways away that Oliver's gaze fell on a familiar face, causing his to drain of all color. Just sitting down outside the cafe across the street, smiling sexily up at a female waiter as she took his order, was none other then Enrique Giancarlo.

"Oh non!" Oliver exclaimed. "Pas ici!"

The teen jumped up from the fountain and turned to run but suddenly stopped as a thought came to him.

"Hmmm...." He hummed thoughtfully.

Oliver turned around and starred at the boy sitting at the table outside the coffee shop.

_"Wouldn't it be easier if I know the person? Besides Enrique knows what Johnny is like... he'll understand."_

Deciding this was a great idea, Oliver smiled to himself and gave a brisk nod. He looked down at himself, dusted himself off, adjusted anything that needed to be adjusted and lifted his chin in the air. He walked slowly and gracefully over to the cafe, making sure the blonde close by saw him, and made his way over to a table a ways away from the Italian. Just as he'd expected, Enrique caught sight of Oliver very quickly and the small teen resisted a smile as he felt the big blue eyes on him the entire way to his table.

Oliver sat down at the table he'd chosen and made himself comfortable in the chair under the shade of the huge umbrella. He pulled out a rather large pair of designer glasses from the "essentials" puse Tiffany had given him and delicately placed them over his eyes. He then picked up the menu on the table and pretended to scan it as he looked through the corner of his eye at the blonde near-by. Again, just as expected, Enrique was looking Oliver up and down with an approving look. Alright, so he knew Enrique was interested. Now to set the plan in motion.

He thought for a moment. What would a real girl do if she was in his situation?Well, he wasn't a real girl, so he'd just have to wing it.

Oliver leaned back in his chair and gently bit the side of his lip as he fanned himself with the menu, appearing to be too warm. After a few moments of this, the placed the menu back on the table and opened his purse again to extract a delicate looking cloth. Very slowly he reached up and began gently and tantalizingly dabbing the cloth at his neck and the top of his chest.

That did it.

Oliver bit the side of his cheek to hold back his grin as a shadow spread over him. He looked up boredly at the person now standing over him and tilted his head ever so slightly to one side.

"Oui?" He said innocently, not having to change his already very feminine voice very much to be convincing. "Can I help you?"

Enrique displayed one of his best winning smiles and Oliver felt his stomach do a back-flip. Sure, Enrique might have thought he was giving it to a very beautiful girl, but nonetheless, it was the first time it had ever been directed at Oliver.

The blonde was standing behind one of the other chairs and he was leaning over looking down at the smaller teen with his arms casually resting on the back of it.

"You know it's absolutely heartbreaking to see someone as beautiful as you sitting all alone."

Oliver swallowed and forced himself to keep his composure as he starred up at the blonde.

"Really? Well I can assure you, monsieur, I am quite content all by myself."

Completely unaffected, just like Oliver knew he would be, Enrique's smile simply increased in charm.

"I'm sure you are. But my request to share your company is more for my own piece of mind then yours. So, what do you say, _mademoiselle_?"

Oliver took a deep, silent breath and lifted his nose in the air as if the blonde's presence meant very little to him.

"Oui, oui." He said casually, delicately waving a hand for effect. "Do what you want. It's a free country."

Enrique smiled another charming smile and took a seat next to Oliver. When he did, he tilted his head to one side and starred at the smaller teen. Oliver frowned and shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked a little self-consciously, nearly forgetting to keep up his facade.

The corner's of Enrique's lips turned up ever so slightly for a moment before his serious expression quickly returned.

"Yes." He said seriously.

Oliver's frown deepened and he reached up to touch his face but froze when he felt a foreign hand on it instead. Both Enrique's hands were on Oliver's face and gently wrapped around the huge designer sunglasses.

"Something very troublesome." The blonde said seriously, gently pulling the glasses off Oliver's face. When they were off, he folded them and placed them on the table, then gave the smaller teen a, this time warm, smile.

"No worries, now it's gone. Terrible thing. It should be a crime to hide such beauty from the world."

It was all Oliver could do to hold back the hot flush he could feel rapidly demanding to appear. No wonder Enrique always got so many girls! Oliver was sure no girl in her right mind would be able to resist the blonde's charm and persistence.

Swallowing hard, Oliver averted his bright eyes from Enrique's piercing blue ones and looked out over the crowded street.

"You are very charming monsieur." He said lazily. "You must be quite the ladies man. I'm sure many girls have heard that line from you."

Oliver rolled his head to the side and gave Enrique a lazy, enquiring look. He nearly gasped and lost his composure however when he noted both the tender look on Enrique's face and that the blonde had gotten closer.

"No." Enrique said softly, once more looking deep into Oliver's eyes. "Only ones I really like."

Oliver swallowed again, but this time he found that he couldn't look away. No doubt seeing the effect he was having on the other teen, Enrique smiled.

"And I'm sure you've heard many people say how beautiful you are."

"W-well yes, but-"

Oliver stopped abruptly, mentally cursing himself for stuttering, as Enrique's face suddenly drew closer to him.

"Not enough." Enrique whispered.

Every fiber of Oliver's being screamed at him to pull away, but something kept him rooted in place as the blonde across from him slowly moved closer, his eyes closing half-mast as he starred at the person across from him.

_"What do I do?! What do I do?!"_ Oliver screamed in his head, unable to move as Enrique's face came dangerously close to his.

Enrique paused before his lips brushed Oliver's and seeing the smaller teen had no intention of moving, his smile returned and he finally moved in and brushed Oliver's lips.

Oliver's eyes widened and both his breath and heart stopped. What was he supposed to do? Should he kiss Enrique back, push him away, get up and leave?! His best friend was about to kiss him thinking he was a girl! What the hell was he supposed to do?!

"Excuse me?"

Oliver heaved a heavy sigh of relief as Enrique pulled away from him and looked up at the waitress whom had just appeared. That was close. Too close!

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The waitress said with a smile. "But I have your orders."

Enrique frowned while Oliver almost reached out an hugged the girl.

"Thank you." Enrique said, sounding a little irritated. Oliver on the other hand beamed.

"Thank you!" He said enthusiastically. He smiled brightly at the girl as she placed two frozen mocha's on the table, ignoring with great difficulty that both him and Enrique had ordered the same thing.

The waitress smiled and gave a small bow before turning and walking away. At this point, Oliver picked up his cold beverage and took a long, delicate sip, intent on pretending that what had nearly just happened, hadn't.

Unfortunately, Enrique wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Talk about bad timing." He said in a suave voice, ignoring his frozen drink for the time being. "Just another second and-"

Oliver reached up and removed Enrique's hand, which was caressing his lips, and did his best to resist a shiver.

"Lucky for me." Oliver replied a little crossly. "Are you always so forward, monsieur?"

Yet again, that charming smile adorned Enrique's face and Oliver had to struggle to keep his composure.

"Admittedly, yes; when I really want something."

This time a sly smile crossed Oliver's face.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not exactly easily won over."

Oliver knew he was -- what was the phrase? 'Playing hard to get', but he had to admit; it was fun.

"That's alright, I'm a patient person."

Oliver stared at Enrique for a moment, then turned away from him and again lifted his mocha to his lips for a sip.

"You seem to think I'm not being serious." Enrique said, proving again his persistence. "Let me prove it to you. Allow me to take you on a date."

Behind the frosty mug, Oliver's lips curled up into a smile. Too easy.

Setting his face into a bored look again, Oliver teasingly licked his lips and placed the mug back on the table before looking over at the blonde.

"Hmmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. "A date with you?.... I don't know..."

Oliver sighed lightly and gave Enrique a mildly interested look.

"Where would we go?"

Enrique's smile returned.

"Anywhere you want."

Oliver again felt his insides twist. Why did that simple statement affect him so?

Whatever the reason, Oliver had accomplished what he had to and all he wanted was to finish it, hurry home and erase it all from his memory.

"Well...." Oliver drawled, making sure to seem only mildly interested. "I suppose I could accompany you for a while."

Enrique beamed and Oliver lifted his mug for the last time to finish it's contents.

"Great! How about right now?"

Oliver nearly choked on his mocha.

"N-now!?" He sputtered when his throat was finally clear enough to breathe.

"Oh no!" He said hurriedly. "I can't-"

Suddenly, Oliver's cell phone ringing cut him off. He extracted it from his small purse and starred at the screen for a minute, biting the side of his lip as his stomach knotted with dread.

"Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait. . ." Oliver said reluctantly. "C'est tres important. . ."

Oliver anserwered his phone and placed it against his ear. After a hesitant pause, he reluctantly spoke.

"Oui?"

The voice that came through never sounded more amused and authoritative then it did at that moment.

"This is even better then I ever imagined! You have to say yes!"

Oliver's eyes widened.

"What?! No! You said-"

Oliver shot a sideways glance at Enrique, whom was politely sipping his mocha so as to not be rude by listening in, and felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"That's not fair!" Oliver hissed at the phone. "You said I could say no to serious ones!"

"No." Johnny replied flatly. "I said you could reject anyone getting too fresh. Enrique just wants a date."

Johnny snickered before speaking again.

"That was the agreement." He said in a sing-songy voice.

Oliver grinded his teeth for a moment before finally closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Fine." He said as calmly as he could muster.

Without bothering to say goodbye, the small teen closed the phone and replaced it back in his purse. Assuring himself he was finally alright to speak, he looked at Enrique, whom was eyeing him with an enquiring look, and sighed heavily.

"Turns out I am free after all." He said a little irritably. "Oui, I will go on a date with you."


	2. Something long awaited

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. I'm sorry btw if this one seems a little rushed, I tried to make it lengthy and detailed as possible without being boring. Again, hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade of any of the characters

* * *

"So, what do you reccomend?"

It took every fiber of Oliver's being to ask this question, knowing exactly which foods were better tasting. Still, with the need to keep up his facade, it was a necessity.

Enrique gave him an almost amused smile and Oliver again had to bite his tongue to keep from questioning him about it.

"Prosciutto e melone and Conchiglie." Enrique replied, the words rolling off his tongue beautifully. "They're both very good here."

"I'm not usually the type for appetisers." Oliver lied. He loved multiple-course meals, but currently, he simply wanted to finish this "date" and get the hell home asap.

Enrique looked back at him menu as he spoke again.

"Suit yourself. But you did ask. Besides, I just didn't think you'd wanna sit there and watch me eat."

Oliver frowned. Enrique was ordering an appetiser? Well, if he was going to have to wait anyway, he may as well order something too.

"Oui, your choice sounds tasty." Oliver said, resisting a sigh. "Thank you."

Enrique looked back up at him and smiled. He lifted Oliver's hand and gave the back a delicate kiss, causing Oliver's face to betray him with a deep flush.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

Oliver's face contorted angrily when Enrique again turned back to his menu. Why was his heart threatening to strangle him? Why had Enrique's simple gesture left him breathless? Why was it that every time those Sapphire orbs looked at him, the same eyes that did so every other day, his heart would soar to heights he never thought possible?

The small teen clenched his teeth and reached up to press his hands to the temples of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. Was this outfit getting to him? Was he beginning to think and feel like a girl wearing it? Was it somehow controlling him or messing up his brain? Enrique was his best friend -- his MALE best friend! Who, like him, liked GIRLS! Wasn't that the reason he was in the state he was in? So then What the HELL was wrong with him?!

"Are you OK?"

Oliver opened his eyes to see Enrique looking at him worriedly. He also noticed that somewhere among his inner battle, the blonde had ordered for them both and that steaming plates had been placed in front of them.

Again Oliver cursed his tratorous body as his heartbeat sped up once more, causing his face to contort once more in anger. No doubt taking this expression the wrong way, Enrique's own expression of concern deepened.

"Olivia?" He almost whispered.

Oliver's head jerked up to look at the blonde.

"How do you know my name?"

Enrique paused for a minute, the smiled, almost sympathetically.

"You told me, remember?"

Oliver blinked at him. He did? When? . . . Oh well, not like it mattered.

The green-haired teen sighed and again reached up to rub his temple.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. . . . yes, I'm fine. . . just a bit of a headache."

Enrique's face softened and Oliver froze as he reached up and placed his hands gently on the side of the smaller teen's face. The amethyst eyes slid gently shut however when the soft fingers at his temples began to gently massage.

Oliver sighed softly and enjoyed the relaxation that began coursing through him, a gentle vibration that started at the point of contact and slowly rippled through his body.

"Better?" Enrique whispered after a while.

Oliver's eyes slowly opened and for the first time that day, he gave Enrique a warm smile and nodded.

"Yes, much. Thank you."

Enrique removed his hand and returned Oliver's warm look.

"Shall we?" He asked politely, gesturing to the food before them. Oliver laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

Oliver's eyes were wide as saucers as he starred up at the huge monster before him. He could feel his face drain of all color as it starred down at him with the most ferocious growl imaginable; eyes glinting dangerously and mouth drooling hungrily. Instinctively, his arms thrust themselves around the person beside him and hung on for dear life.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go watch something else?"

Oliver swallowed hard and weakly shook his head. Of all the movies in the theater, he had to pick something scary in attempt to be brave. Boy had that backfired.

Though. . . Enrique seemed to be enjoying himself. Especially with his arms hugging Oliver tightly to him. It was then that Oliver noticed those previously soft hands now dangerously close to his bottom. However -- he was too scarred now to do something about it and move.

"I'm sure." Oliver squeaked, realizing Enrique was still starring at him questioningly.

The blonde had only just turned back to the screen when Oliver let out another loud squeak and jumped. Again Enrique looked down at the smaller teen only to notice he was gone. Looking around, the blonde quickly spotted his date bolting for the door. With a light chuckle, he stood up, apologized to the people around them and hurried after his date.

* * *

"I think you need something to calm your nerves."

Oliver sighed as Enrique caught up with him outside the theatre and linked arms with his, leading him further down the block.

"Like what?" The smaller teen questioned.

"Hmm . . ." Enrique pondered. "I dunno. . . liiiike . . . dancing?"

Oliver stopped abruptly, causing his companion to stop too, then looked up at his taller date and blinked.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, not sure if he'd heard right. "Dancing? As in clubbing? . . Non, non, non. I do not dance."

Enrique laughed lightly.

"Don't, or won't?"

Oliver gazed up at him defiantly.

"Both."

Enrique chuckled and began walking again, Oliver following suit.

"Well, why don't we just go and listen to some music for a bit? Maybe you'll change your mind."

Oliver sighed heavily and followed helplessly. The date wasn't over until Enrique decided it was -- under rule of Johnny.

"Don't count on it." Oliver mumbled under his breath.

After walking a short distance, the pair finally arrived at Enrique's destination. There was a rather long que but Enrique lead Oliver to the head of the line. Opening his mouth to protest, seeing the angry looks on the faces of other people waiting, Oliver noticed that the bouncer at the door seemed to recognise Enrique and gave him a small bow. Without having to say a word, Enrique merely smiled at the man by the door and lead Oliver into the club. The small teen only had time to glance guiltily at the waiting people behind them before he was assaulted my bright lights, over-whelming music and simulated fog on all sides.

"Do you want a drink?" Enrique half-yelled, leaning down to speak to him.

Oliver did his damnedest to ignore the hand on the small of his back and blinked up at the blonde through watery eyes -- he wasn't used to this sort of scene.

"No . . . thank you."

Oliver felt they really were too young to drink, but he also didn't want to seem like a wimp for saying this either. Enrique seemed to understand and leaned down once more to talk to him.

"I'm going to go get something. Do you want to wait here?"

Oliver nodded without really thinking and Enrique let go of him and turned to walk away.

Immediately the loud music, lights and thick atmosphere over-powered Oliver and he felt his panic rise. There were figures all around him -- not people but merely shapes and shadows. They surrounded him on all sides and seemed to be closing in. Everywhere he turned there was something, and yet nothing. Nothing looked as it should and everything seemed so unnatural. It was terrifying!

Oliver quickly decided he didn't want to be left alone in this! It was chaos! Again, without really thinking, he bounded after Enrique and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight in both of his. The blonde stopped and looked down at him, another warm smile forming on his lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said loudly but gently. Oliver felt himself relax slightly and moved closer to Enrique, following him closely as they weaved their way through the chaos of the club.

When the two reached the bar, Enrique held Oliver's hand tight as he leaned in over to speak to the bartender. In only moments she had made two very colorful drinks and handed them to Enrique with a smile. The blonde returned her smile with one of his own as he paid her, then picked up one of the drinks and handed it to Oliver. Oliver gave it a weary look and Enrique laughed.

"It's a virgin drink." He said with a smile. "I promise. Go on, you'll like it."

Oliver accepted the drink and took a cautious sip. It tasted fruity and didn't seem to have any alcohol. Besides, he knew Enrique and trusted him. If he said it was non-alcoholic, then it was.

"Thank you." Oliver replied loudly. Enrique nodded and picked up his own drink before turning around and starring out at the crowded dance floor. He watched the many shapes and figures moving and grinding against each other for a while as if in a trance. Oliver couldn't understand what fascinated the blonde so much. To him, the whole thing was scary.

Eventually, Enrique emptied his drink and looked down at Oliver, whom had only gotten about halfway through his.

"So, how about a dance then?"

Oliver frowned.

"I told you." He said pointedly. "I don't dance."

Enrique looked back out at the crowd for a minute, then laid his now empty glass on the bar and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said indifferently. And much to the distress of Oliver, the blonde let go of his hand and headed towards the hypnotic crowd.

"No! Wait!" Oliver gasped in a panic. But Enrique didn't stop.

How very clever, Oliver thought. Enrique knew Oliver was having trouble adjusting to the clubbing scene and did not want to be left alone. It was therefore up to himself to do just that or to follow Enrique onto the dance floor so as to preventing this. With a sigh of both frustration and defeat, Oliver nervously hurried after his 'date'.

"There, see. I knew you'd come around." Enrique said with a grin as Oliver appeared in front of him. Oliver frowned.

"That was a dirty trick, monsieur." The smaller teen complained. Enrique's grin widened.

"You're here aren't you?" He replied cheekily. Oliver's frown deepened and Enrique laughed.

"Relax." He said gently.

This time, Oliver gasped in surprise when Enrique wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist and pulled him close. Their bodies were pressed together and one of Enrique's hands rested on Oliver's hip as the other rested delicately on his lower back once again.

"Just let the music control you." Enrique whispered in his ear.

Oliver shivered as Enrique's hot breath brushed his ear. Unable to stop himself, Oliver's arms slipped around Enrique's neck and his eyes slid shut. He laid his head against Enrique's chest and allowed the blonde to hold him close as their bodies swayed and moved against each other like countless bodies all around them.

"Mmmm . . ." Oliver mummured, feeling Enrique's face gently nuzzling his neck. The simple act felt so good and Oliver felt his heart beginning to race. His breath was slowly becoming harder to force and his arms tightened around the neck they encircled without his permission.

The innocent, yet sensual, nuzzling slowly evolved as Enrique's lips began pressing tiny kisses to the pale flesh, barely brushing the surface. Oliver's breath and heartbeat again quickened and he could feel a strange, unknown pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

Soon, the barely-significant kisses became more prominent as Enrique's lips added pressure to Oliver's neck, causing the smaller teen to bite his lip. Small hands travelled upwards to entangle themselves into blonde hair, gently stroking and unconsciously pressing lightly.

Catching the unspoken hint, Enrique's tongue slipped past his lips to gently lick the sensitive flesh beneath them.

Oliver couldn't hold back the deep-bellied moan that escaped his lips as the mouth sensually attached to his neck gently suckled and nibbled on the tender, untouched flesh.

"Enrique . . ." Oliver whispered breathlessly, again bitting down on his lower lip as his brows furrowed from his mounting ecstasy.

"Mmmm. . . ." The blonde hummed against his skin, causing the younger teen to shiver due to the vibration.

Enrique's hands tightened their grip around Oliver's wasit and his lips travelled up his neck to gently nibble Oliver's ear. Oliver's breath hitched and he shivered. He took a deep breath, as if starving for it, when Enrique pulled away for a moment, making the amethyst eyes flutter open in protest. Before he knew it, Enrique's face was before him, his eyes half-mast as he starred down at Oliver. He starred for a moment only before his face slowly moved downward.

Oliver's heart threatened to strangle him as he anticipated what was comming.

But then it hit him.

Anticipated? He anticipated Enrique's kiss? NO! This was wrong!!

Oliver suddenly pulled away from Enrique in nothing short of an extreme panic. Enrique was taken aback.

"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

"I-I-I. . ." Oliver swallowed hard, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. "I'm so sorry! Th-this was a mistake, a huge mistake! Please, I want to leave. . ."

Enrique, unable to hide the hurt in his face, frowned slightly but nodded.

"Alright." He said gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean. . . I'll call my limo to come pick us up."

Oliver shook his head.

"No I- . . . I'd rather walk. . . I need some fresh air."

Enrique's frown deepened but again he nodded.

"OK. . ." He said softly. "We can walk if you want."

Oliver's panic rose. He'd hoped Enrique would have taken the hint and left him alone, but still he insisted on accompanying him. He wasn't that attractive as a girl was he?

That thought dismayed Oliver even more.

_"A girl!"_ He told himself. _"That's what he thinks I am! He thinks I'm a girl! How could I have let . . . Oh God! That have I done?!"_

This time it was Enrique's turn to panic as he noted the assault of tears immediately flood Oliver's eyes, making them sparkle with the threat to spill over at any moment.

"Oh no! It's OK." He said hurriedly. "It's alright, please don't cry! Come on, we'll leave right now!"

Oliver was torn between feeling comforted and further distressed as Enrique wrapped his arms tightly around him and guided him to the exit.

* * *

The long walk was silent as Oliver helplessly allowed Enrique to hold him as they walked.

_"I'll bet Johnny is having the time of his life!"_ Oliver thought bitterly as fresh tears stung his eyes. He refused however to let any fall.

"I'm really sorry. . ." Enrique said softly, finally breaking the silence. Oliver sniffled lightly.

"It's alright. . ." He said quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong. . . it's just I- . . . I shouldn't have-"

Enrique silenced Oliver with a gentle kiss to the top of his head and a gentle squeeze around the shoulders.

"Come home with me."

Oliver's head snapped up to look at the blonde, causing the other to dislodge his arm.

"Excuse me??" Oliver exclaimed, his tears dissolving momentarily in order to look and sound genuinely offended.

Enrique smiled and hastened to explain.

"It's not what you think! I just want to. . . get to know you."

Oliver frowned deeply. He knew this would be trouble, but he also knew he had no choice.

"Fine, I'm going!" He seethed, knowing Johnny could hear him and to prevent the call he knew would come otherwise.

Enrique gave him an odd look.

"You don't have to. . ." He said, looking a little scared. Oliver sighed heavily.

"Yes, I do." He said in defeat. He then forced a small smile and moved close to Enrique again, who instantly wrapped his arms back around his date's shoulders.

"But it's alright. I'd like to. . . get to know you to."

Enrique smiled again and gave Oliver's shoulders another gentle squeeze as he guided him in the right direction.


	3. Closure

**A/N:** OK, here's the final chapter. Hope you guys like(d) it and hopefully I was able to stick to something original. I'm really sorry it's so rushed, but hopefully it's still good all the same.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

Oliver shifted uncomfortably on Enrique's bed and tried his damnedest to pay attention to the music playing instead of Enrique starring at him with -- _that look_. The blonde was laid back on the bed with only his elbows propping him up slightly.

_"I really wish he'd stop starring at me like that!"_ Oliver thought nervously._ "I wonder what a girl would do in this situation. . .?"_

Oliver looked down at one of his shoulders and saw the long, flowing green locks of hair draped over them.

_"Maybe I should play with my hair. . . that's what they do in the movies isn't it?"_

Deciding to give this a try, Oliver reached up and began running his fingers through the long, creepishly-real hair he didn't own.

Enrique smiled at this, then turned away from Oliver to stare at the ceiling. He did this for a few moments before blowing out a breath of air and sitting up.

"Whew, I'm always so hot after I leave clubs. You'd think the walk here would have cooled me down a bit. Guess not."

Oliver's face immediately flared up as Enrique reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head to reveal the mildly toned, pale chest underneath. Again Oliver was torn between emotions; this time embarrassment at what he was seeing, and anger for being embarrassed for something he'd seen many times before -- it was just Enrique's chest! His. . . very good-looking, seemingly perfectly shaped-

_"Gah! Stop it Oliver! What is WRONG with you! You're not supposed to feel this way!"_

Oliver mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked away from Enrique in a desperate attempt to will away his flush. Through the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed Enrique lay back down on the bed, this time completely on his back, and couldn't resist a quick glance.

Not missing said glance, Enrique grinned wide, his head turning to look at Oliver again as his hands moved to rest behind his head.

"You know, you're not at some old antique shop." The blonde said pointedly. When the younger teen looked at him in confusion, he laughed and continued.

"There's no 'no-touch' policy here."

Oliver's body betrayed him yet again as his face once more flared up.

"Get over yourself." He said in an attempt to sound indignant. "Just because I'm a little curious, doesn't mean I'm just dying to get my hands all over you."

Enrique grinned.

"Yea. But curiosity doesn't always kill the cat."

Oliver nibbled the side of his cheek as his eyes slowly roamed down Enrique's body to helplessly admire the body in question. Just like back in the club, unable to stop himself, Oliver reached out to touch Enrique again, this time more hesitantly. His fingers gently brushed the creamy skin before him and trailed them along the well-toned body. Enrique's eyes followed him as the fingers on his body slowly, tantalizingly and curiously swirled little circles and patterns down his chest. When finally they reached his hips and moved between them, Oliver pulled his fingers back as if burnt -- indeed looking to be as his face once more heated up furiously.

Enrique smiled at Oliver and gently reached out to take his hand, guiding it back to his body again and placing it where it had previously been.

"It's OK." He said softly. "You can touch."

Oliver swallowed hard, his fingers trembling slightly as the whole of his hand pressed onto Enrique's chest. He hesitated again for a moment, then slowly moved downward until he reached the familiar indentations of Enrique's hips, leading downwards where he couldn't see. Immediately Oliver pulled away again and this time shuffled back slightly away from Enrique.

This time Oliver looked mortified. He was slowly becomming a mess as his thoughts and emotions began slowly eating him alive, unable to control them.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologised quickly. Enrique starred at him for a moment, then gave him the warmest and most comforting look Oliver had seen all night.

"It's OK." He said smothly. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"It's OK . . ." Oliver repeated. A long silence followed, one likely not nearly as unnerving to Enrique as Oliver.

Eventually Enrique broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" He said softly. Oliver blinked at him.

"Of course." Oliver replied in surprise.

"Why did you agree to go on a date with me?"

Oliver blinked at Enrique, this question having completely caught him off-guard.

"Um. . . Well. . . I suppose because I didn't really have much else to do. . ."

Enrique starred at him unblinking.

"Are you sure that's it?" He asked suggestively. Oliver chewed the side of his cheek.

"Um. . . "

Oliver closed his eyes as the emotions inside him reached their limit and a single pair of tears leaked out from under his closed eye lids. No, that wasn't it! Yes, he had been forced by Johnny, but that had been nothing more then the excuse he'd been waiting/hoping for. He wanted to spend time with Enrique, to go on a date with him, to have the other notice him the way he currently was. He needed it. No matter what the rest of the world thought or would think, he couldn't help having the feelings he did. Enrique was his biggest secret, the secret he'd so desperately wanted to keep from the world, and from Johnny. He knew he probably shouldn't feel the way he did, and for many reasons, he wished he didn't, but he did.

"No." Oliver whispered. "I wanted to go on a date with you . . . I've never wanted somehing so much in my entire life . . "

Oliver's eyes slid slowly open and he blinked away his tears as he starred at Enrique. But instead of looking smug or triumphant like he'd expected him to, Enrique looked happy and his eyes seemed to sparkle. After a moment or two of simply starring at each other, Enrique shifted closer to Oliver and reached up to place a hand on his face. Oliver swallowed hard as Enrique gently pulled him down. No matter how much he felt he should do or what his thoughts told him to do, Oliver couldn't pull away. He wanted this more then anything else in the world and had for nearly as long as he could remember. Screw reality, screw consequence; he'd deal with all that later. It would all be worth it for this one moment to make his dreams come true.

A soft moan escaped Oliver's lips as Enrique's own gently pressed against them. It was more then he'd ever wanted and he couldn't imagine it was actually happening. Again, the feelings he felt from back in the club flooded back to him tenfold and his arms once more slipped around Enrique's neck as he pulled himself further into the kiss. It was when Enrique's hands began to subtly slip in under Oliver's shirt that the small teen pulled away with a small frown.

"I'm. . . not that kinda . . . girl Enrique."

Oliver moved to the edge of the bed and climbed off, ready to leave, but a hand wrapping around his stopped him.

"Don't leave . . ." Enrique whispered, sounding almost desperate. The tone almost broke Oliver's heart.

"Why?" Oliver whispered back, not wanting to turn around and see the blonde's face. Unfortunately, Enrique had other ideas.

Oliver felt gentle hands on his waist turn him around until he was starring into entrancing pools of sapphire blue.

"Because I know you don't want to. . ." Enrique whispered.

Oliver bit his lip as he starred at Enrique, unable to tear his gaze away. Boy, he had no idea how right he was.

Taking the silence as both confirmation and permission, Enrique got up on his knees on the bed and kissed Oliver again, the smaller teen once again melting into him. The hands still around Oliver's waist gently pulled him forwards as Enrique laid backwards on the bed, pulling the green-haired boy down with him.

Oliver's hands entangled themselves again into the blonde hair below him as he straddled the hips of the owner. Once the two were fully engulfed in each other, Oliver deftly registered Enrique's hands trailing down his body to his bottom. He was fully aware of it however when the blonde gave it a gentle squeeze and he couldn't help but let out a tiny moan.

Smiling slightly against Oliver's lips, Enrique's hands moved down a little further until they reached Oliver's skirt and slowly moved up in under it, giving it another gentle squeeze.

Oliver loved the feeling and once more let another tiny moan escape. But he knew the contact was dangerous. What if the blonde decided to move his hands to the front? That could be catastrophic.

Once more Oliver pulled away from Enrique and got off him, this time scooting to the other side of the bed and turning his back on him.

"I told you I'm not the kind of girl . ." He said softly.

A moment later, Oliver's eyes slid shut as a pair of arms slipped around his waist. Enrique held Oliver tight and placed soft kisses on his exposed shoulder before placing his lips against Oliver's ear.

"What are you afraid of?" He whispered softly, once again sending shivers down Oliver's spine.

Oliver frowned and closed his eyes, feeling his throat constrict painfully as his tears and emotions flooded back tenfold.

"I'm afraid . . ." He began shakily. ". . to give my heart to someone who's already stolen so many. . . knowing I won't have his . . ."

Enrique was still and silent for a moment and Oliver was sure he'd said the wrong thing. Finally however, Enrique spoke again.

"You have my heart . . ." He said in a low, horse whisper. "You had it since the first moment I saw you . . ."

Tears slipped down from Oliver's closed eyes as he felt his heart shatter. How many girls had heard that same line from the blonde on countless occasions? Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop the blonde a third time as Enrique's hands slipped up his shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head. More tears slipped from under Oliver's closed eyes as Enrique's fingers expertly unclasped the bra, trailing kisses down Oliver's shoulders and arms as the straps were slipped off.

It was the most bittersweet moment Oliver could ever remember -- the worst and yet the best moment of his life. He feared and dreaded what would happen when Enrique found out he wasn't a girl, but at the same time, it was the happiest he'd ever been, he'd never wanted anything so badly. Oliver was convinced at that moment that it would all be worth it for the few precious moments of escacy he would never experience again -- all he ever wanted from the person sharing them with him. Besides, he knew that he was completely ensnared now; no matter what, Oliver knew that he was now completely under Enrique's spell and would not be able to move no matter how hard he tried.

Oliver's body shivered and writhed as Enrique's hands and lips trailed all over him from behind. He let out a deep, throaty moan as the blonde once again reached his neck, gently nibbling and suckling as he, un-noticed by Oliver, reached up and removed the clip-on earrings. The following words against the green-framed face caught the receiver a little off-guard however.

"Hmm?" Oliver questioned, totally engulfed in what Enrique was doing to him.

"Take out the contacts . . ."

It took Oliver a moment, but eventually the words sank in and Oliver's eyes snapped open.

"Wh-what!?" He said in alarm. "I. . . I don't wear contacts! I don't know what you're talking about."

Enrique sighed lightly, but he was wearing a small smile when Oliver looked over his shoulder at him.

"Come on Oli, did you really expect me not to know it was you with so few changes?"

Oliver whirrled around and starred and Enrique with wide eyes.

"You-You. . . how did you. . ?! "

Enrique grinned.

"I went over to the hotel earlier looking for you and Robert told me what happened. Then I went looking for you around the city and found you by that cafe. I figured you'd pick me as your date so I just waited."

Oliver starred in disbelief for a long time until something clicked in his head.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" He asked angrily. Enrique laughed and grinned with a shrug.

"Dunno. . . it was kinda funny." His expression then softened. "Besides, you wouldn't have acted the same . . ."

Oliver blinked at Enrique for a moment then suddenly up and bolted for the bathroom. Enrique starred after him worriedly when he slammed the door.

"Oli? Oli, you OK?"

"Hang on a minute!" The french teen shouted through the door.

Enrique furrowed his brows for a moment, then, with a sigh, laid back on the bed again with his hands behind his head.

Eventually the bathroom door opened and Oliver emerged looking like himself. . . with sore fingernails and slightly sore looking, red face. Enrique grinned.

"Much better."

* * *

"NOOO!!" Johnny howled, pounding his fist onto the desk before him as the links between him and Oliver went down.

"That's not fair!!!"

"Johnny, he did exactly what he was supposed to. You got your revenge."

Johnny turned a defiant look on Robert as he stood in the doorway.

"No I didn't! That little twerp was suppose to pay for what he did, not get his 'happy ending'!"

Robert sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Which book is it you think he stole from you Johnny?" The Captain asked calmly. Johnny flushed furiously and turned away from his Captain.

"Uh-mmmm. . . . it was uh. . . some old beyblading book."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that leather-back brown one?"

"Yea." Johnny replied, his chin in his hand as he sulked.

"I borrowed that book."

Johnny's eyes shot open as he whirled around to look at his Captain.

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelled in a panic. Robert frowned.

"I borrowed it. I thought it must be good if you owned it. I was just sitting on the table so I decided to read it. I didn't think you'd mind."

Johnny's face paled.

"You- y-you opened it?"

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

"No . . it's in my room. I didn't get a chance yet."

Robert turned then and left the room and Johnny gawked at him.

"Where are you going?!"

"To go fetch it and find out what you're making such a big fuss over." Robert called from one of the suite's bedrooms.

Johnny felt all color drain from his face as he jumped up and bounded after the elder teen.

The redhead froze in the doorway to Robert's room and starred in horror as his captain skimmed through what looked to be a very old novel. But instead he found dozens upon dozens of pictures of him and Johnny -- sometimes him alone, sometimes some with the both of them. They were rather good but they were certainly nothing the elder teen had ever expected to see in something belonging to Johnny.

Eventually Robert looked up at Johnny with an emotionless face.

"Did you draw these?"

Johnny was mortified.

"I-I . . . well . . . uh-"

Johnny gulped and looked down at the floor, his entire body burning in mortification.

"Yes. . ." He almost squeaked, barely audible.

Soon a pair of feet appeared in Johnny's field of view in front of his and he looked up in surprise to see his Captain standing dangerously close to him.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Johnny." He said calmly. Johnny gulped, unable to speak.

Without another word, Robert reached up and placed a hand on Johnny's face, leaned in and pressed a whisper of a kiss to his lips. With that he stepped past the redhead and walked away.

Johnny blinked furiously for a few moments until what had happened finally sunk in. With a confused expression, he turned on his heel and hurried after his Captain.

* * *

"Enri. . ."

"Umhm?"

"Which did you like better. . . . me as a girl or . . . me as me. . .?"

Enrique looked down at Oliver, his arms around the smaller teen's shoulder while Oliver snuggled into his side. Enrique smiled down at him and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the adorable, pleading, upturned face.

"I definitely like this Oli way better." He said playfully.

Satisfied, Oliver replaced his head on Enrique's chest, but moments later he looked up again.

"I don't understand something. . . what about all those girls? Are you bisexual Enrique?"

Enrique starred at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating this, until finally he shrugged.

"I dunno. I do like girls. . . but I've never really liked guys in general that way."

He looked down at Oliver again and smiled.

"Only you. . . I've always liked you like that, but. . . I never knew how to say it. . . I guess I never really wanted to admit it. . . like you. So, I guess you can call me whatever you want."

Oliver grinned and slid up a little to hover over Enrique's face.

"Hm. . ." He said thoughtfully. "I think I'll call you. . . . ."

He looked down at Enrique and his grin widened.

"Mine."

Enrique laughed and shook his head. He then placed a hand on the back of Oliver's head and gently pulled him downwards, mumbling against his lips before pulling him into another kiss.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
